


Crash

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A car accident from three different points of view.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of SADIM. Prompt: Write a story with three different POV.
> 
> This is like what I did with One Shot last year, but this year, I thought I'd focus on my fun character, Angel, of Death.

Matt was driving through town, his attention distracted by the texts he kept getting from his girlfriend. He knew he shouldn’t be texting her because he might get a ticket, but he was careful. He tried doing it only on red lights. Sure, sometimes that meant he missed the light changing and someone honked at him, but that was fine. They were setting up their date tonight, and he didn’t want to miss it. She sent him a picture of herself with her top down to show her cleavage with the message, “You can see more tonight.”

She always knew how to get Matt excited. He texted back, “I can’t wait.” Someone honked at him and he hit the gas, speeding across the intersection. Once again, he’d missed the green, but that was fine. His mind was filled with thoughts of Jenny. She’d probably snuck into the bathroom at work to take that pic, and the thought of it made him aroused. She had the best breasts.

He came to a red light and checked his messages. She hadn’t responded yet, probably back at her reception desk dealing with a customer. He couldn’t wait till tonight, when she relaxed and they could go out for a nice dinner and then come back to his place. It was Friday, which meant they had the whole weekend together. And her lease was coming up soon. Maybe she’d finally move in with him.

He checked his phone once more. “I can’t wait, baby,” she’d written back. He grinned. He started typing out a new message.

A car honked behind him. He gunned it.

Halfway through the intersection, a truck t-boned him, sending Matt into the passenger seat and the car spinning into a light pole. His phone lay on the floor, its screen fractured, message unsent.

“I love you, baby.”

* * *

Ronnie was a careful driver. She had to be. She’d picked out a large truck just for the safety she felt in it, but she also knew how dangerous it would be. She’d be higher than everyone else, that’s for sure, but she’d also be harder to stop.

She knew she irritated some people with her driving. Her girlfriend said she drove like a grandma, but Ronnie didn’t mind. She always looked both ways before crossing into traffic. She always waited when the light turned green, just in case someone ran the red. She always signaled her turns and her lane changes, taking care of how much room she had in the lanes.

Ronnie had been afraid of cars for most of her life. She’d never been in an accident before, but she was terrified of causing one. That’s why she drove so cautiously. She had trained herself to never react to honks. They usually weren’t even meant for her, so she ignored them. Besides, there was nothing she could do about other people’s impatience. If other people wanted to drive fast, they could go around her. She drove the speed limit, except for those times when it wasn’t safe, and was always extra careful when she had to drive faster.

The car in front of her took off at the light. Ronnie waited a moment before driving, leaving a gap between their cars.

A car honked to her right. Ronnie didn’t pay much attention to it.

She saw the car running the red too late to even react.

Halfway through the intersection, her grill met the little Ford, crushing the drivers door. She hit the brakes, stopping her truck from going into the other lanes. The little car spun into a light pole.

Ronnie sat there, frozen, and sobbed.

* * *

Angel stood in the intersection, watching the cars pass by and through her. Her high heels clicked on the asphalt as she paced back and forth. Someone was set to die here. For now, though, all she could do was wait.

She had her instructions. She knew the car, the name of the driver, but not when he would arrive. She’d tried to pry that information out of Time, but he was a stubborn old bastard when he wanted to be. “Everything in good time,” he’d said, his idea of a joke. Angel wasn’t there for jokes, though. She had a job to do.

She stopped where the cars wouldn’t touch her and watched the traffic go by. She had toned down her powers so as not to give anyone a near-death experience while they were just going about their day. That wasn’t what she was here for.

The light changed and Angel saw him. He was texting with someone. Angel walked through the passing cars and slid into the passenger seat. She peeked at his phone. Jenny. Poor girl. She was going to miss him badly. What a shame.

A car honked. Angel grinned.

She watched the truck come rumbling into the intersection. If her mark had been going a little bit faster, he might have just been clipped. But she wasn’t here for that.

Halfway through the intersection, the cars collided with a sickening crunch. Angel’s mark came sliding into her lap. She embraced him and kissed his head.

“Come on, now,” she said, even as the car spun. The collision with the light pole didn’t affect her in the slightest. “It’s time to go.”

She slipped out through the door and Matt, confused and still reeling, followed her into the light.


End file.
